Tangled
by 0oHarleyQuinno0
Summary: -AU/AH- When Prince Tyler asked for her hand in marriage, Caroline was thrilled to accept. She didn't see the coming danger in her decision. She will be taken by a group of rising rebellions and that too before the day of her marriage.
1. Prologue

_Title: _ Tangled

 _Summary:_ When Prince Tyler asked for her hand in marriage, Caroline was thrilled to accept. She didn't see the coming danger in her decision. She will be taken by a group of rising rebellions and that too before the day of her marriage.

 _Genre:_ Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor.

 _Pairing:_ Caroline  & Klaus

 _Rating:_ Teen

 ** _Note:_ ** I'm not trying to be a Historian, and definitely History is not my subject. Neither is Englsih. Story is updated without proof reading. So, I expect you to turn blind-eye while reading this mini-story which I'm having in my mind. I cannot update this frequently too. So- if you like to read further I'm hoping that you'll show your support. Thank you for checking into this story!

I own nothing except imaginary storyline.

Please try to leave comments =)

* * *

 **0o Prologue o0**

In the kingdom of Afilin—

People had not only suffered the old king's wrath, but they must also bear the person next to throne—Prince Tyler Lockwood, after king's death. The thought was terrifying them ever since it was declared that Prince was going to take-over the responsibility.

Not everybody in the kingdom was against the rulers.

Because of these differences in opinion, the whole kingdom was falling apart. Treasures in the kingdom were going down too. The Queen was trying her best and weighing the burden on her shoulders. So the ruler, obviously, started feeding off people.

Few among the people's patience came to saturation. They couldn't take those pressures.

Thus, they started to join a rising rebellion in the dense forest that was miles away, and towards northern part of kingdom.

It wasn't as easy as said.

Only people with a lot of will-power, courage could get through to see what was behind those moors. Even the rulers were afraid to set foot in those lands.

Behind those moors, in the forest, the rebellion was getting stronger. That was what the rulers of kingdom thought.

The revolt began to call themselves as 'Shadows.'

That rebellion was initially started by Mikaelson siblings.

At first the group consists of only five members.

Then random commoners were inspired with their priniciples.

Soon after, the two Salvatore brothers joined.

And now one of them was carrying the news for his group.

The older Salvatore brother traveled through the bushy way, on the horse. His horse was sulking, for obvious reasons. The creature had been running for miles. So, exhaustion had taken over.

The watchmen of the rebellion saw him across, and blew their horn.

People started to come out of the cave which was hidden by waterfalls. Few started to crawl down from the peak point of highest trees around. The remaining walked out of the tiny thatched houses.

Every one out of five persons was having fire torches in their hands.

"You have returned finally." The head of the rebellion, Elijah Mikaelson addressed him.

"I have brought news with me, Elijah." Damon replied with a curt nod.

"By judging your tone I feel that it shall not be ignored." Elijah muttered while placing the other end of fire torch in the tree hollow. "So—" the leader of the clan huffed turning around, "tell me what is it?"

Looking around the gathering crowd, Damon answered. "The soldiers have taken Alaric into captivity."

The buzzing sound increased slowly.

"What?" the younger Salvatore brother, Stefan, exclaimed stepping front.

"Yes." Damon mumbled, looking sad. "He was caught while saving me after we found that the Queen convinced a powerful acquaintance and is making arrangements for a wedding between Prince of Afilin and Princess of Ciliwin."

There was silence among the crowd as they already knew how powerful the opposite kingdom was.

"How is it even possible?" the youngest male among Mikaelsons, Kol, scrunched his nose. "Ciliwin? It is having maximum treasures of all Southern kingdoms. How could the King of Ciliwin accept this proposal?"

Elijah settled on a huge rock under the tree, contemplating something. "Afilin may not be rich, Kol, but we all know our kingdom is good at producing skilled warriors. Our kingdom is having remarkable number of soldiers." He replied.

"We have no other choice." The oldest of Mikaelsons, Finn, gritted. "Except we were left to attack the castle of Afilin and then we can liberate Alaric."

Elijah glanced at his brother. Sharpness in his eyes was clear to each and every person around them. "We simply cannot attack castle, dear brother. Did you forget it is against our principles?"

Kol rolled his eyes. "Elijah, are you still suggesting to stick to our old methods? It is obvious we are clearly losing our fight."

"It is all about fight I agree, Kol—" Elijah cut him off in the middle, "—but we began our fight with certain rules. And we will keep on."

"Your argument is?" Kol snapped. "One of our strongest men is rotting behind those iron bars."

Elijah was no more composed. "I'm well aware of it, dear brother." He exhaled glancing at all of them. "We shall not bring emotions into this fight."

"What you are suggesting, Elijah?" the only lady Mikaelson sibling spoke for the first time. She stepped to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder.

The comforting smile she wore for Elijah immediately channeled his inner peace. If there's anyone who could understand him, totally, was their sister—Rebekah.

He composed himself quickly.

"We have to make a pact with the Queen." He announced with no room of hesitation. "A pact that is clear and firm. A pact to bring our comrade back."

A smirk crept to Klaus' lips. He was leaning against the tree, which was behind Elijah, with crossed arms. Being a middle born of all the Mikaelsons, Klaus had always been responsible like Elijah and Finn as well as rebellious like Kol and Rebekah.

He could, thus, predict what was going on in his big brother's mind.

Eye for an eye.

Since Afilin army was having Alaric in their custody, Elijah was thinking to have someone from the royals. Perhaps, Elijah was planning to take Prince Tyler as hostage.

"We have to take Princess of Ciliwin as our prisoner." Elijah declared. "The princess can be an answer to every problem, I believe. Not only Alaric, but we can save the people of our kingdom—" he went on sharing his thoughts freely.

The smirk on Klaus' face grew wider listening to Elijah's plan how to use princess accordingly.

It would be easy because like Elijah claimed earlier Ciliwin kingdom wasn't having a strong army when compared to Afilin.

"Who agrees with me?" Elijah asked standing up.

Rebekah was the first one to agree. Klaus raised his hand next. Then Finn, Damon and Stefan convinced it was the right thing to do. The crowd slowly nodded their heads and accepted in unity. Last person to agree was Kol. Not willingly though.

"So—" Elijah looked around, "I'm expecting two persons to take up this assignment."

"Stefan." He pointed.

The younger Salvatore bowed at him.

"Kol."

Kol was in irritation already. He almost glowered at Elijah. "Not this time, brother." Kol muttered running a hand through his chestnut brown hair which was reaching his shoulder. "I might kill princess on the way."

Elijah shook his head tiredly, and turned around to meet Klaus' curious gaze.

"Niklaus, will you?"

He opened his mouth to reply. "Yes, brother."

Well, this was going to be an adventure.

 **0o Prologue o0**


	2. 1

_Title: _ Tangled

 _Summary:_ When Prince Tyler asked for her hand in marriage, Caroline was thrilled to accept. She didn't see the coming danger in her decision. She will be taken by a group of rising rebellions and that too before the day of her marriage.

 _Genre:_ Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor.

 _Pairing:_ Caroline  & Klaus

 _Rating:_ Teen

Note: I'm glad that the storyline interesting! Well, at least for some people. lol. Ok, so- here's the next chapter. Please comment at the end =)

I own nothing except imaginary storyline. No offense. Sorry for any kind of mistakes.

* * *

 **0o 1 o0**

* * *

Caroline's only wish was —to have a person who'll love her to the death. She saw her parents and many other royal pairs whose married lives were not incredible. There was no love in their lives.

Which is why she longed for someone who would love her. She didn't want a treaty based marriage.

Prince Tyler was the man of her dreams. He was very caring towards her, and gave her assurance that he would love her till the end. The whole kingdom was celebrating as they were going to unite tomorrow morning, in the main hall of Ciliwin's castle.

She bit her lip as she glanced at the full moon through her bay window.

Tomorrow it was going to be her day.

Excited Caroline turned around and found her mother walking into her chambers.

Lifting her skirt, she smiled and moved towards her mother, Elizabeth.

"You should be in bed, Caroline," the Queen of Ciliwin said cupping her daughter's cheek.

Caroline shrugged her shoulders lightly. "I am a wee bit—" she trailed off.

"I know dear." Elizabeth nodded understandingly. "Everything is going to be alright. Trust me."

Caroline pressed her lips into a thin line. "Prince Tyler is a good person, I know mother." She said confidently.

Elizabeth smiled sadly at her innocence. There was a lot which Caroline didn't know. It was better to keep her in her world which was full of dreams, hopes. Once she came across the reality, Caroline's heart would shatter which Elizabeth didn't want to happen.

She had been protecting her daughter from everything, and could only pray that Prince of Afilin would do the same.

Squeezing her elbow a bit, Elizabeth kissed on her forehead.

"But—"

"Sleep well, dear." Caressing her face, Elizabeth left her alone to deal with her inner demons.

Fidgeting with her fingers Caroline glanced back at the full moon. A smile crept to her lips which brought glow to her face.

Her life had always been perfect, and it wouldn't change in future.

Lifting her skirt Caroline twirled in a circle, giggled before she fell on her bed.

She closed her eyes thinking of the bright new life that was going to start from tomorrow.

Yes, everything will be alright.

* * *

Stefan sighed to Klaus as they approached the Princess' room in the soldiers' uniforms.

"Are you positive about this, Stefan?" Klaus murmured looking around. There was no one except two of them in the corridor. Torches were lit throughout the way, and they easily found princess' chambers.

"Yes." Stefan replied unlocking the door carefully with his instruments. "If princess is not inside, then we can close the door in the same manner, Klaus." He smirked, and opened the door.

Klaus shook his head tiredly and followed him in. After closing the door in a way not to gain attention, he stepped at Stefan's side, who was gazing at a sleeping figure.

"Is she stunning?" Klaus teased before his eyes landed on the princess.

The smirk on his face faded soon.

Yes, she looked stunning. Klaus observed as her face gleamed because of the light coming from fireplace. Her blond curls were spread, and they contrasted with red covers of cushions beneath her. His gaze ran across her plum lips eagerly, which were formed into a pout.

"She is—" he didn't continue.

Stefan raised brows at his friend. "Klaus, you're deviating." He warned calmly.

"What, no!" Klaus hissed and searched for a pouch in his tunic. "I'm trying to find this tranquilizer."

"Right." Stefan huffed and moved to her side of bed. Klaus glowered at him as he passed the pouch. Closing his nose, Stefan placed that near her nose.

Klaus, meanwhile, walked towards the window bay and peeped out of it. From the princess' tower he got a view of soldiers who were guarding near the King and Queen's bed chambers.

He knew the army of Ciliwin was not that powerful, but they were mindless too. No one was guarding princess' room. That was unexpected as well as relieving.

Suddenly he groaned remembering the path they have to go.

They shouldn't go in the same path they came.

Turning around he asked Stefan. "Everything is set?" Stefan nodded, tying her hands together with ropes.

* * *

"Gods!" Stefan cussed running with the princess body on his shoulders.

"They are not watching us, Stefan." Klaus muttered and turned around towards the soldiers who were chasing them, in forest. He pointed his arrow at one of them in that darkness and released it. "We should do that for ourselves." He gritted his teeth. "Not at all stopping. What should we do now?" he asked running behind a huge tree. Stefan placed princess' unconscious body against the tree.

"It was not my idea to go through the entrance." Stefan panted.

Klaus nodded to himself and suggested. "I'll stay here. You divert them."

Stefan glared at his friend. "I've been carrying her, Klaus." He reminded.

 _If looks could kill—_

Klaus could see his expressions faintly under moonlight. Sighing in surrender, he mumbled. "Alright. I'll do that."

* * *

"What happened?" Stefan asked glancing up at Klaus. Klaus rested hands on his hips, and nodded.

Stefan exhaled out and stood up then took princess' body to carry on his shoulder again.

"Do you need any help?" Klaus asked sorting out his quiver and other things.

"At least you asked me. I'm really grateful." Stefan retorted earning a chuckle from his friend. "She doesn't weigh much."

A moment later Klaus spoke. "When she's conscious, I'm not going to calm her down."

"I don't think, that's a problem at all." Stefan commented.

* * *

A loud piercing scream chimed.

Klaus snapped his eyes open, and sat in the temporary leaf-bed he made last night.

"Help!" The princess yelled.

Stefan was already near her, trying to shush her. "See, that is not going to help you."

Klaus rubbed his eyes and observed her. She was looking at them both with terrified expression. "Leave me!" she screamed again trying to loosen ropes around her wrists.

Stefan glanced back at Klaus who sorted out his tunic and pants, and walked towards them.

"I told you, mate." Klaus spoke groggily. "She's going to be a problem."

* * *

Klaus never had a migraine in his life before.

He was rubbing his temples in a process to control himself. But he was losing it.

The Princess of Ciliwin was really energetic. She had been screaming since morning. It was now almost noon.

And the worst of all was—the way they should go was a bit lengthy. Without her co-operation it was hard to move further.

Stefan was trying to comfort her from a distance. She was not letting them anywhere near to her.

Apparently she didn't like them both.

Of course, how could she like people who abducted her?

"Alright!" he snapped standing from a huge rock, and glared at her. "One more time if you scream, princess, I will rip your tongue out."

The blonde didn't seem to be afraid of his warning. She glared back at him, and smiled sweetly before she cried out again. "Help!"

Stefan bit his lip in a way to prevent from laughing.

Scowling at him, Klaus half-ran in her direction. His pace frightened her, and she quickly brought her knees closer to her chest.

He crouched to her level and took his knife out. "Listen, princess." He began in a cold tone as he looked at it. "I'm not a very patient man. So, here is my suggestion: Keep that mouth shut and then walk with us. Or else—" he trailed off.

She blinked at him for a moment, before she brought her ferocious expression to face. "Or else what?" she challenged. "I'm the Princess of Ciliwin. You know what does that mean?"

Klaus, for sure, was gaping at her.

"It means I'm not going to be afraid of _prat_ like you." She stated proudly.

Exhaling out, Klaus turned to Stefan was grinning quietly.

"My prince would come for me. He'll kill you and then he'll marry me."

She had no idea how charming her prince was. Rolling his eyes towards heaven, Klaus growled. "Of course, he will. Until then you will walk with us."

Clutching her wrists, he pulled her up made her to stand on feet while ignoring her protests.

* * *

 **0o 1 o0**


	3. 2

_Title:_ Tangled

 _Summary:_ When Prince Tyler asked for her hand in marriage, Caroline was thrilled to accept. She didn't see the coming danger in her decision. She will be taken by a group of rising rebellions and that too before the day of her marriage.

 _Genre:_ Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor.

 _Pairing:_ Caroline  & Klaus

 _Rating:_ Teen

Note: I own nothing except imaginary storyline. No offense.

* * *

 **0o 2 o0**

"You cowards!" Caroline cursed them, stopping dead in tracks. Klaus rolled his eyes and turned around, found Stefan struggling with her. She was trying to free herself from Stefan's grip as they walked.

"What are your demands?" she snapped pushing Stefan's hands.

Raising his brows Klaus asked with amusement, "Do you know who we are?"

"Of course." She shrugged her shoulders. "You are few of culprits who are living in the abandoned lands of Afilin."

"Culprits?" Stefan muttered. Klaus simply chuckled.

Caroline glanced between them both and said confidently. "Yes. Prince Tyler informed me about how you stole from people for your happiness."

Stefan blinked at her and mumbled. "I believe it was told in another way." When he thought to explain the situation to her, Klaus silenced him by squeezing his shoulder.

"So, princess—" Klaus saw her with a smirk, "—since you are aware of our true vicious nature, I wish to remind you what can happen when you defy us."

Caroline let out a snort. "You cannot scare a princess like me."

Klaus sucked his lower lip, controlling himself. "You mean you are unique?"

Irony in his words didn't go unnoticed by the princess. She squinted at him sending him a dagger. "Untie me."

"For what?" he lifted his brows and chose to taunt her further. "To show us how uniquely you can dance—" slowly he then added, " _princess_."

Caroline gritted her teeth, "I dare you." She challenged.

Klaus threw his head back and chortled. "I fight with a _man_ of same caliber."

Stefan didn't look pleased watching as the quarrel built up between them.

"That is because you are afraid that a _woman_ can beat you." She smirked coolly.

Klaus even though he squinted at her, he didn't stop smiling. He was obviously amused.

"Stefan," Klaus turned to his mate, "loosen her ropes."

"Klaus," Stefan whispered looking at her, "we cannot get back quickly if we—"

"Elijah will excuse us, for this once." Klaus replied mischievously. "But I am very much curious to know what this princess has got." He said that too loud just to annoy her further.

Sighing in exhaustion, Stefan did what Klaus said.

She was glaring at Klaus and ready to lash out on him. Klaus was ready to face her blind rage, but he didn't bother to poke her. "What is your mode of fight?" He wiggled brows. "Let me think. Should I have to find a flower to fight with you?"

Caroline huffed out and glanced at Stefan's sword in his hands. Snatching it from him, she pointed at Klaus.

Giving her an amazed look, Klaus pulled out his own weapon, after placing his quiver and bow on the ground, and twirled it. Stefan stepped away between them, and leaned back against a tree. Caroline became very cautious as he began to tease her.

With a grunt, she launched against him by raising her sword. Klaus easily blocked it in the air, just above his face. The colliding sound of two metals echoed around them. And he could feel the power of her strike. Retrieving herself she attacked again growling at him. But her clothes were not permitting her to move freely. Klaus chuckled when she lost balance. She huffed out, and above to shove her sword through him. A surprised Klaus acted quickly; jumped from that place.

"Calm down, princess." He purred.

"You shouldn't have abducted me, culprit!" Caroline hissed and tightened her grip on the handle of sword such that it might leave impression on her skin. Soon after that she attacked him. Klaus smirked while defending himself. Then he shoved her away.

"This is all what you got, princess?" He tested when she paused for a moment to breathe.

Clenching her jaws together, she glanced at Stefan who was growing anxious moment by moment. She lunged for Klaus' throat.

Klaus shook his head tiredly observing her never ending trails. He blew a strike at her strongly. She couldn't take that much force and in result she lost grip on her weapon.

Before she could get it back from the ground, Klaus pressed the tip of his sword to her neck in order to seize her actions. The speed at which he brought weapon earned gasps from Stefan and Caroline.

But Klaus was having his tactics with sword. What surprised Klaus was Caroline's wildness. In his years, he saw only few women who were fierce like her, and those belonged to this rebellion.

He smirked when arrogance in her eyes continued in spite of her situation.

Needless to say he liked it. Caroline got up and didn't stop glaring at him.

His taunting smirk turned into something else.

Taking his sword back he turned around. "Bind her hands, Stefan." He passed order while placing his sword back into belt.

"Klaus, duck!" Stefan yelled.

Klaus bent almost to his knees, and raised his eyes up to see a ground rock flying merely inches above him.

He turned around towards the princess with a menacing expression on his face.

Caroline groaned out in disappointment, and started to search for another rock on the ground.

Klaus signaled to Stefan to bring rope. As he caught both her hands together, Caroline screamed at him and tried to free herself again. "Don't you dare touch me, you scum!" She hissed trying to kick him off. Stefan reached and began to tie her hands together. "You both are sick. Let me go!"

"I thought your Prince would come for you and kill us all." Stefan muttered sardonically and earned a dagger.

"And he then will marry you." Klaus added, feigning casuality.

"Mock me, but it _is_ going to happen." Caroline said coldly. "In case if he doesn't kill you, I will do it by myself."

"Good luck with that, princess." Klaus replied callously, and dragged her.

She pulled her hands harshly from his grasp. "I don't need your assistance."

"Not assisting you, love," he said taking his bow from the ground and passed it to Stefan as he decided to drag the princess for some time. "Just keeping an eye on you. We are already behind deadline because of your pretty little challenge." He chuckled. "Of course, it was quite a show, wasn't it, Stefan?"

Stefan gave him a stern look and walked a step ahead of them both.

"You disgust me." After a moment Caroline said that directly to Klaus.

Klaus threw her a deadpanned glance. "I would take it as compliment."

"I wish you to die as soon as possible."

"What else you wish for?" He paid no attention to her.

"I wish any beast from this forest to eat you alive."

At the point, Klaus stopped and gaped at her. "How can you get such violent thoughts, princess?"

Stefan faced them forcing to a straight face. "Probably her dynamic prince inspired her."

"Of course." Klaus huffed out a smile.

"You both have no right to speak about him." She snapped. "What do you know about his kindness?" She then smiled genuinely for the first time in Klaus' presence.

This time Stefan lost his control and burst out laughing hard. Klaus pressed his lips into thin line and kept nodding at her words. He understood one thing completely. She was manipulated. And he would care less if the situation was in another way. As much as he wanted to shed light on truth, he only chose to stay quiet.

"You are right." He exhaled. "We know nothing about his humanity. Now keep walking."

* * *

 **0o 2 o0**


	4. 3

_Title:_ Tangled

 _Summary:_ When Prince Tyler asked for her hand in marriage, Caroline was thrilled to accept. She didn't see the coming danger in her decision. She will be taken by a group of rising rebellions and that too before the day of her marriage.

 _Genre:_ Adventure, Drama, Romance, Humor.

 _Pairing:_ Caroline  & Klaus

 _Rating:_ Teen

Note: I own nothing except imaginary storyline. No offense.

* * *

 ** _0o 3 o0_**

Caroline stopped to walk again. "I'm not going to take another step." She complained. When Klaus scowled at her, she moaned looking at her feet. "My feet are in pain."

He glanced at her bare feet. She was right. Her feet became slightly red as they were no shoes to protect them. Hiding pity look claiming his eyes, he let out a groan.

"Would you like to take some rest?" Stefan asked, showing his concern.

"That is what I'm saying." She snapped, checking around her to find an appropriate place to settle down. She was about to sit close to a huge tree but Stefan stopped her from doing so.

"Do not lean back, princess." He said in hurry. "That tree will be having poisonous bugs around it."

Caroline widened her eyes and ran back towards Stefan. "That was close, wasn't it?" she muttered and turned to them.

Klaus moved around and remembered that they have to pass through two streams of river. First stream would be lesser wide than second one. One advantage or disadvantage was those two streams were miles apart. Perhaps a disadvantage.

He spotted first stream of river and nodded to himself before he returned to Stefan and Caroline.

By the time, he reached Caroline was speaking to Stefan. A bright dreamy smile on her face, a glitter in her sea blue eyes gained his attention.

"—he is really kind at heart." Caroline exhaled languidly.

Klaus immediately rolled his eyes. Of course, she was talking about her 'Prince.'

Stefan bit his lip, was being careful not to laugh again. He gave Klaus a weird look.

"You know how we met?" She asked unbothered of reply. Crossing her legs, ignoring her pain, she continued. "My father had thrown ball and invited royals around our kingdom. First time I saw Prince Tyler there." Enthusiasm was clear in her voice. "Despite my father's presence there's no obligation between us. You know what he did then? He actually asked me for a dance in front my father! I'm truly impressed."

Though Klaus tried to contain his remark, it wasn't naturally possible for him. "How brave," he purred sitting down beside Stefan and immediately earned a dagger from the Princess. Still she didn't stop her narration. "He is." She said adamantly. "You'll just have to wait and see during the day he will—"

"—come at your rescue." He ended for her in a sardonic tone. "You would always speak of him—" He commented casually.

Caroline huffed. "I abhor you, culprit."

"—Or you would curse me." He inhaled looking around.

"I truly want to get out of this situation. I don't know what have I sinned to earn this fate." She went on blabbering with self.

"You are getting too deep, princess." Klaus muttered while watching her sorrow face.

"Klaus." Stefan warned calmly, and he raised hands in surrender.

"Alright, if you are done with blaming let us walk." Klaus huffed getting up. Stefan helped her out to get up and followed Klaus till the river.

On the river bank Klaus stood resting hands on his hips. "What are you waiting for? Make a move." He said without looking at them.

"I'm not going to walk in this water." Caroline declared stubbornly making Klaus to sigh.

He turned around and squinted at his friend. "Stefan."

Stefan truly looked helpless. "Are you scared of it?" he asked her softly.

"I don't like this water." She replied staring at the sky.

"People drink from this water princess." Klaus informed coldly.

"What?" she widened her eyes in disbelief, "How can someone drink from this water?"

"Everyone from your kingdom drink from this water. Including you." Stefan explained. "This river has its origin from around your kingdom."

Caroline nodded slowly. "Oh? I don't know." When both the men gave her pointed look, she shrugged her shoulders, "I've never stepped out of castle."

Klaus gaped at her for a moment and Stefan murmured. "That explains a lot."

"Ok, enough with the stories. Now make a move princess." Klaus groaned.

Caroline, at that point, frowned. "How can you step in this water when people are drinking from it?"

"Are you walking or not?" he repeated in a colder tone.

Caroline stared at him and smiled sweetly. "No."

He lost his temper so he paced at her muttering something like: "You won't leave me option, would you? Have at it."

Suddenly he hoisted her up and began to carry on his shoulder. Caroline squeaked and shook her legs in order to make hard for him. When he didn't even flinch she managed to bang his back with her tied wrists. "Drop me you damned soul!"

"I told you to move. You didn't so we will do it in my way," he smirked as he crossed half of the width. Fresh water washed away dirt and pain of his feet.

"I pray to Gods above that you would slip and fell down."

Stefan laughed from their behind.

"It seems like they're busy now sweetheart, which is why I'm still walking in the water." Klaus stated smugly.

"—I sincerely beg them."

"Too bad I'm still—"

Klaus never got a chance to finish his sentence. Probably Caroline's prayer worked out. He lost balance and tripped down, soaking in water, with Caroline on his lap. When she began to laugh triumphantly, he growled at her.

"Never underestimate the power of true prayer." She smirked.

"Oh look at you." He huffed. "Soaking in wet along with me."

"I really don't care. At least I'm happy with what happened to you." She told bitterly and glanced at Stefan for some help who was trying pretty hard to control his laughter. He reached for her and helped again leaving a grumpy Klaus to stand by his own.

Once they were on the other side of river, Klaus began to squeeze his tunic, took the water out while glaring at the headstrong princess.

* * *

For men it was easy to remove their clothes and dry it up. This culprit did the same. He removed his tunic and kept it under sun till it went down.

What about her?

She was suffering in these wet clothes. And that too in her nightgown.

Fire was arranged by that better one of them both and they were having fun sitting near it. Caroline while mutely glared at the nasty one.

He would rot in hell for his doings.

He laughed at something they both shared privately and stood with never fading dimpled smile while Stefan lied on the ground.

They were going to sleep? Did they forget to feed her?

Of course they wouldn't know.

After walking towards her Klaus placed food in front of her and stared at her. "Eat." He said simply. There was hidden happiness in her.

"How can I?" she snapped raising her tied wrists.

He eyed her suspiciously and said: "I don't trust you."

"Fine. Then leave me alone," Caroline retorted without looking at him. Her stomach growled at her, for that. Inside she was dying of hunger. And so she secretly hoped he wouldn't leave her.

He stared at her before he settled down in front of her, on another huge rock. "Open your mouth." When Caroline didn't open, he reminded her. "You haven't eaten anything for a whole day princess." Again she hesitated. Then he growled at her. "Open your mouth princess!"

She did instantly, staring at him with wide eyes, afraid that he might do something to her.

"Good," he smirked feeding her berries that were available in those forests, and also random vegetables.

Chewing down everything he fed, Caroline was content that her stomach stopped growling at her.

"I'm full. Thank you." She smiled showing her good manners even to someone as bad as him.

Klaus smirked without making any snarky comments this time. He got up and was about to walk towards his place when Caroline stopped him.

"Can I sit there, near fire?" she asked trying to hide desperation in her voice. He raised brows questioningly and she added. "I'm feeling cold for I have drenched in water."

"Look who's speaking now," Klaus scoffed.

Caroline frowned and spat at him. "Ignore it."

"Fine." Klaus grasped her elbow and forced her up on feet.

* * *

She smiled placing her palms near those flames and warmed herself.

And also he actually prepared a leaf-bed for her. Caroline glanced to her right and found Stefan in a sound sleep. To her left Klaus was lying with his back facing her.

That bad culprit wasn't that bad maybe. Caroline didn't even ask to undo her hands but he did and allowed to sit near fire. But how he had put his faith in her? She grinned looking at the rope that used to bind her hands together, which was lying on the ground

Standing up Caroline stretched out her arms and turned around. She was about to take another step but was impeded with something tied to her leg.

She found another rope around her right leg which was extended in Klaus' direction.

Damn him! He tied her with another rope and she had no clue when.

Smoothly she crouched down and thought of removing that restraint. But then she heard Klaus' voice coming from her side.

"Come back and sleep princess." He said without turning to her.

A grunt escaped from her lips before she squeaked. "When did you do that?"

"That's one of my tricks. Now—" he yawned, "take some rest princess. I'm tired for this day."

Her face distorted in revulsion as she sat down grudgingly and then lied down while glaring his back.

 ** _0o 3 o0_**


End file.
